Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paddle wheel generator that automatically adjusts to the rise and fall of the river water level.
Description of Related Art
Recently, there has been a drive to find alternative fuel sources to cut or eliminate our dependence on fossil fuels. Fossil fuels are prone to pollution and have a finite amount. To deter dependence on fossil fuels, hydroelectric power is an alternative option. Hydroelectric power is a technology which harnesses flowing or falling water to generate electrical power. An established type of hydroelectric power is a paddle wheel or water wheel machine, where a rotating wheel is positioned within a river to convert the river's flow into electrical power. The paddle wheels were commonly used at four mills, paper mills, machining ore and manufacturing cloth.
Today most water wheels are not in use because of the availability of consistent water sources. Because of the dependence on water the paddle wheel can only be set up in areas large enough and with enough steady water to support the large wheel. Additionally, the type of water is specific to provide continuous flow. Areas prone to freezing cannot be used because this will stop the rotation of the wheel when the river freezes. Finally, unless the water source is very deep it will fluctuate depending on rainfall and time of year. With raising and lowering water levels the paddle wheel is hindered thus slowing the speed and amount that the wheel will rotate.
Therefore, it would be beneficial in the art to provide a paddle wheel that continuously works in varying water levels. It would also be desirable in the art to provide a paddle wheel operates in varying weather conditions.